Kras-Dar
= Minotaur Warrior, Crusader Sub-Class) = Basic Details:Hight: 6-2 Weight: 275 Lb (124.738 Kg) Origins: Farmer. Horn Length: 15 Inches (38.1 Centimeters) Resin Horn Type https://goo.gl/images/WczUVo Body Type: Muscular build, Very lean. Character Type:Instinctual Type; lets his basic instincts get the better of him, but understands basic combat rules; strength in numbers, (NATO) Type rules of engagement, sanctity for civilian lives. (Has never killed civilians, but has killed unarmed individuals for the sake of the mission) Things That Make Kras-Dar Angry: Trees, and anything that resembles trees. His lack of intellect and communication skills makes him rather irritable around intelligent individuals who use big words. Absolutely racist against Gnomes. After leaving a family of farmers, Kras-Dar first joined a hunting group to hone his skills in killing things, then joined a raiding group, in the city of Alvaren that specialized in ambushes. The group then had a bounty out for them, and they voted to disband 9-1. Kras-Dar voted not to disband, believing strength in numbers would be beneficial for them all. He set off to find another group that will have songs written about their exploits.Kras-Dar, ready to embark on an epic journey with the Whisperstalkers, only cares about winning fights, and has no interest in talking to enemies to change the outcome. Kras-Dar has a special relationship with his crew of Whisperstalkers: This order is numerical by level of respect Kras-Dar has for each member, # Leitus; During the battle with the Wyrm Usurpers, Kras-Dar was hit by an unexpected fire Wyrm explosion. On the brink of death, Kras-Dar could see the gods dismay with him for falling in combat without fulfilling his role, but came Leitus. With Leitus's mystical power of healing (6,6,6 roll) bringing Kras-Dar back and better than ever, Kras-Dar cannot fathom how Leitus did it, but the only explanation is that Leitus is a God, The God to be exact. # Graar; After their first real battle in Gulifrez, Kras-Dar and Graar had collected the corpses of the wild Kindred. They took the corpses and cooked them, being the only ones that wanted to do such a thing in a Kindred city, they shared a special bond that is not so easily broken. # Prurientnyk (Nyk); Kras-Dar and Nyk have a strange relationship, a love-hate one would say. After a short and irritating battle against robotic bats and wolves developed by Gnomes, Kras-Dar went into the Gnomish city of Illanysh. He wanted to find out who was responsible for such mechanical beings, he found a random Gnome and failed to intimidate the disgusting creature. The Gnome than hit Kras-Dar with a stun gun throwing Kras-Dar to the ground in anguish. Other Gnomes were around and were making fun of Kras-Dar, he became angry and began attacking a random house, he noticed a machine that seemed to be watching him. Already in a crazed state, Kras-Dar destroyed the machine. He tries not to let his hatred toward Gnomes get in the way of his work, but by the God Leitus, he only snaps at Nyk instead of killing him. # Category:Character